


Гений

by fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [6]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Music, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020
Summary: Пожалуй, Сальери был одним из немногих, кто признавал гений Моцарта уже при его жизни.
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Гений

**Author's Note:**

> [Фрагмент рок-оперы](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sukB762Rlo) для создания настроения: Сальери слышит впервые музыку Моцарта, и она рождает в нем весьма противоречивые чувства.
> 
> автор: [Анжелика-Анна](https://12dean6.diary.ru/)

Сальери устал. Он устает куда больше с тех пор, как умерла Тереза, — хоть и сам не знает, отчего так расстроился из-за этой, без сомнения, достойной, но чужой ему женщины. Он усмехается, сворачивая на боковую улицу, чтобы прийти домой как можно позже, а в ответ на вдруг хлынувший дождь только поднимает воротник.

В конце концов, он когда-то и взял к себе эту милую девочку только потому, что помнил времена, когда хотел и не мог помочь сперва матери, а потом... Сальери устало встряхивает головой. Дома он выпьет тёплого глинтвейна с каким-нибудь очередным кайзервальдом и совершенно позабудет обо всех этих ж е н щ и н а х (само слово горчит на языке!). Зато он не забудет о Моцарте.

Что-то неуловимо роднило его с сеньоринами и сеньорами, фрау и фройляйн, которых Сальери встречал за свои скромные двадцать семь лет. Герр капельмейстер сам не понимал, в чём дело: в весёлых ли и скрытных манерах, живости движений или в том, что и с дамами, и с Вольфгангом он не был в состоянии ни примириться, ни найти точку соприкосновения, как будто их разделяло невидимое стекло... Или будто они являлись чем-то средним между призраками и мраморными статуями в своей холодной и своевольной неприкосновенности.

По спальне носились мелодии — тихие, едва уловимые, словно светлячки, которых отроду не водилось в Австрии.

Было холодно: давно не топили. Кресло было ледяным, ледяными были чернила (пара капель упала за манжет, когда Сальери попытался записать пролетевший мимо мотив).

От холода и дум лихорадило. Некогда белые, режущие краями листы падали на пол, безжалостно измаранные чернилами за то, что ускользающей музыки так и не поймали.

Наконец и чернильница с глухим стуком упала на пол, не разбилась — так и лежала, скупо пачкая пол ледяными чёрными слезами.

Музыка в комнате стала беспокойнее. Отрывистые, резковатые мотивы, словно и их трясло, метались по комнате.

А потом появился он. Гений.

Гений был прекрасен. Как мраморное изваяние. Как тьма, из которой он являлся. Он приближался к креслу, в котором сидел Сальери, медленно и неотвратимо. Изящная рука подняла плачущую чернильницу. Та разрыдалась горько, безутешно, но поток чернил стекал с мраморно-белой руки, не оставляя ни пятнышка на коже.

Чернильница полетела в стену и закончила свой век со слабым стеклянным «ах!». Глаза Гения тоже блестели мертвым стеклом. Он смотрел испытующе, требовательно.

Гладкий твердый ноготь чертит на руке Сальери тонкую белую линию. Такую, только алую, оставил бы осколок чернильницы. Гений смотрит испытующе, темно, пристально.

И вдруг отходит. Поднимает с недоброй улыбкой скрипку. И мелодия, чарующая, неземная, наполняет светом темную комнату, теплым ветром трогает пыльные занавески, ласково шуршит листами, чернила с которых, словно живые, стекают и по воздуху струятся — куда? — в новенькую, собранную из праха и осколков чернильницу.

Вокруг Гения пляшут мелодии, мотивы, привлеченные живительной силой Музыки.

Сальери хочет закричать, разогнать их, предупредить, но ничего не может сделать, только кусает губу до крови.

А мотивы все пляшут, сливаются в один мощный поток, который окутывает Гения, ластится к скрипке.

Которую Гений вдруг отбрасывает, хохоча. Он смеется, и тьма сгущается по углам, ползет, замирает, крадется, неся с собой новую музыку: холодную, идеальную, нечеловеческую.

Темный холодный язык кидается к музыке, за ним еще один, еще. Контрапункт. Еще. Еще. Кода. И тоника — холод, пустота и разбитая чернильница в углу.

Сальери вскакивает с кресла и подлетает к скорчившейся на полу фигуре Гения.

И замирает — Гений ласкает угнездившуюся на его коленях темноту, которая ласково мурчит и щурит золотые, живые глаза, касаясь золотистым языком бледного пальца с пятнышком чернил. Гений поднимает взгляд, живой взгляд испуганного мальчика:

— Хочешь погладить?

Золотые искорки летят с язычка темноты, она доверчиво лижет руку Сальери.

Проснувшись, он записывает мелодию, вглядывается в лист и улыбается.


End file.
